1 Lake Strider hurricane season
The '''1 Lake Strider hurricane season was the first documented hurricane season in Lake Strider. Storms were tracked by the Egbertville-San Paula Weather Center. The strongest tropical cyclone of the season was Hurricane Three, which peaked as a Category 4 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 140 mph. Four tropical cyclones, two of which reached hurricane strength and one major hurricane formed. Storms in this basin typically have very high pressures due to the surrounding high pressure and small size of the lake. Season summary ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:225 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 color:TS text:One (TS) from:14/07/2017 till:17/07/2017 color:C1 text:Two (C1) from:25/08/2017 till:28/08/2017 color:C4 text:Three (C4) from:23/10/2017 till:24/10/2017 color:TS text:Four (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(480,30) text:"(From the" pos:(528,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm One The first known tropical storm in Lake Strider is estimated to have formed at 18:00 UTC on May 30 in the southwestern corner of the lake. Based on damage reports which supported winds of at least tropical storm intensity, it is estimated that the storm strengthened into a tropical storm six hours later. The tropical storm peaked with maximum sustained winds of 45 mph at 06:00 UTC on May 31, before weakening and briefly restrengthening. The cyclone dissipated by 06:00 UTC on June 1, when surface observations no longer supported a closed circulation. Hurricane Two On July 14 at 12:00 UTC, JulyGrinch reported a wind shift over southern Lake Strider, along with strong thunderstorms - and it is estimated Tropical Depression Two formed at this time. It became a tropical storm twelve hours later. By 18:00 UTC on July 15, the tropical storm became a hurricane, based on a wind speed of 67 knots recorded by boat reconnaissance. Increasing wind shear caused Two to weaken shortly thereafter, and the storm dissipated by 12:00 UTC on July 17. Two was the first known hurricane to form in the basin. Hurricane Three A small area of low pressure developed into Tropical Depression Three at 00:00 UTC on August 25. It strengthened into a tropical storm by 12:00 UTC that day, and a Category 1 hurricane by 06:00 UTC on August 26 as it turned northwest. Over extremely warm waters, Three explosively intensified into a Category 4 hurricane twelve hours later with maximum sustained winds of 140 mph. A recon boat measured a pressure of 963 mbar in the eye. Three began to rapidly weaken immediately, falling to a Category 2 hurricane six hours later and a tropical storm 18 hours later. Three transitioned into an extratropical cyclone at 00:00 UTC on August 28 shortly after making landfall along the Northern Lake Strider coast. No damage was reported. Tropical Storm Four The fourth and final tropical cyclone of the season was reported to have formed at 06:00 UTC on October 23 over the west-central part of the lake. Six hours later, it became a tropical storm, and reached its peak intensity with maximum sustained winds of 50 mph at 18:00 UTC that day. Slow weakening began the next day, and the tropical cyclone dissipated by 18:00 UTC on October 24. Season Effects Category:Lake Strider seasons Category:Seasons made by Bob